


Úplněk

by neviathiel



Category: Budeč
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dítě dvou vlkodlaků překračuje práh mezi dětstvím a dospíváním.</p><p>Varování: BJB (bingo je bingo), tedy spíchnuto horkou jehlou a bez betareadu. </p><p>Tato povídka se účastní Klišé bingo v kategorii "fyzická transformace"  a jediným důvodem jejího vzniku je vybarvení políčka v tabulce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Úplněk

Gabka složila batoh a tašku v krosně na postel v chatce a nedočkavě se rozběhla zpátky k portálu. Holky ještě nejsou na pokoji. To znamená, že každou chvíli dorazí. Přivítá se s nimi u portálu.  
Těšila se na ně. Neviděla je celé dva měsíce, které strávila ve Vlčích Dolech.  
Byl to zvláštní návrat. Poprvé strávila mimo domov více než tři dny. Co tři dny! Deset měsíců. Gabka má za sebou teprve první ročník. Budečská škola nepovoluje žákům opouštět školu, dokud neprokážou určitou úroveň magických dovednosti. Která Gabce připadala naprosto nedosažitelná. Bude určitě poslední, kdo o nedělích zůstane trčet na kolejích. Neděle je jediný den, kdy se na Budči neučí.  
Návrat do komunity byl všechno, jen ne v pohodě. Gabka strávila rok v chatce se šesti děvčaty z různých rodin. U kamarádek přespávaly, protože chtěly a protože jim to dovolili rodiče. Staraly se o ně mámy a někdy tátové. Jejich rodiny žily na jednom místě v útulném zařízeném domě. Holky měly pocit, že Gabka vyrostla v dobrodružném románu pro děti. Nenechaly si to vysvětlit. Ještě víc nadšené byly, když jim Gabka prozradila, že oba její rodiče jsou vlkodlaci. Gabka jim to nevymlouvala, ale vymínila si, že tohle zůstane jejich velkým tajemstvím.  
Když se Gabka dostala po deseti měsících domů, zjistila, že z komunity už nezbylo skoro nic. Většina vlkodlaků se odstěhovala pryč. Prý na Ukrajinu, do Rumunka nebo Maďarska, protože tam se prý dá dobře ztratit. Strýc Vito a teta Ester zmizeli někde na zakarpatské Ukrajině, protože strýc Vito dostal podmíněný trest. Gabka přesně nevěděla, co to je, ale prý to souviselo s tím mágem, který koncem podzimu před Gabčiným nástupem do budečské školy přišel do Vlčích dolů. Pak se objevili vyšehradští a nic už nebylo jako dřív.  
Gabka měla plán. Všechny holky přivítá u portálu a kousek je doprovodí. Plán nevyšel. První přijela Draha. Došly až do chatky a zapovídaly se tak, že mezitím dorazily všechny ostatní holky.  
Bylo už dlouho po večerce, když hlasy děvčat postupně utichly. Gabka se spokojeně zavrtala do přikrývky své kolejní postele s pocitem, že je po dlouhé době doma. 

Brzy ráno ji probudilo studené vlhko mezi nohama. Flíček na kalhotkách neměl krvavě rudou barvu. Spíš světle hnědou. Bylo půl šesté ráno. Gabka se vyplížila z pokoje, aby nevzbudila Dražku a Svatku. V chatce školní sestry byla naštěstí žena. Před zdravotním bratrem by se styděla. Je to ženská záležitost. Kluci se taky holkám nechlubí s první polucí.  
Balíček si odnášela jako poklad. Nečekala to tak brzy, ale na druhé straně byla hrdá, že je první z celé chatky. 

Holky byly ráno trochu rozpačité.  
„Já pro tebe ještě nemám dárek,“ pošeptala jí Dražka, když šly spolu na první hodinu kruhu ohně. „Chtěla jsem letos vyrábět náušnice.“  
„To nevadí,“ uchichtla se Gabka, „Dáš mi je později.“ 

Večer si uvařily punč. Svatka pozvala svou starší sestru, která Gabče ostříhala roztřepené konečky a natočila vlasy na natáčky. Dokonce přinesla jako dárek červené šaty na ramínka, které prý nikdy nenosila, protože jsou jí malé, ale Gabče budou. Od ostatních holek z chatky dostala perličkový náhrdelník, náramek z českých granátů, dvě halenky a kanýrovou sukni.  
Spát šly až v půl jedné ráno. Nesmí se to, ale když se slaví vstup do dospívání, učitelé při obchůzkách přimhouří oči.  
Gabka nemohla dlouho usnout. Byla dojatá a taky rozčilená. Za čtyři dny bude úplněk. Za čtyři dny se poprvé promění. Možná. Možná ne. Může být jako máma a táta. Anebo jako holky z chatky. Normální. 

Proměna ve vlkodlaka neznamená, že ve zvířecím rauši roztrháte všechny kolem sebe. Toho se Gabka neobávala. Teta Ester jí kdysi vyprávěla, že mladí vlkodlaci jsou tak rozrušení ze své první proměny, že ji prodělají příliš rychle a pak vyjou bolestí. Blížil se soumrak a Gabka se nedokázala uklidnit. A tak šla za školní sestrou.  
Přesněji řečeno bratrem.  
Vysvětlila mu situaci. První menstruaci z toho vynechala. Tvářil se, jako kdyby vlkodlaky před první proměnou vídal každý úplněk. Uvařil bylinkový čaj a chvíli si povídali. Řekl jí o vlastním dospívání tady na Budči. Stesku po rodičích. Zalíbení v léčení, bylinách a lektvarech. Nudě na hodinách severských run. Jak usnul na přednášce z démonologie. Jak na přednášce z psychologie usnuli všichni včetně přednášejícího. Jak v šestnácti vymyslel vlastní lektvar proti rýmě. Samozřejmě nefungoval. Na rýmu jsou všechna kouzla krátká.  
Když se setmělo, Gabka vyšla ven. Měla pocit, že skrz podrážky bot její nohy zapouští kořeny do země. Zahleděla se na Měsíc. Přesně za dvacet osm dní bude zase úplněk. Dvacet osm dní trvá ženský cyklus. Měsíc je pořád stejný. Každá žena, její matka, babička, tisíce generací před nimi, viděly stejný neměnný měsíc, zatímco kolem se celé civilizace rodily, rostly, upadaly a měnily v prach. Gabka vdechla noční vzduch. Je první, která překročila práh mezi dětstvím a ženstvím. Bude tam čekat na své kamarádky. Vyrobí pro ně náramky z rudých perel. Dar ženy ženě.  
Hledí do bílé tváře Luny a najednou si uvědomí, že se neproměnila.


End file.
